Close
by Crisco61
Summary: Yun-Seong and Seung-Mina have been close for quite some time. When a sudden and horrific event happens, what will become of them?


(Diclaimer: I don't own SC

A/N: R&R! This is a story from my DA.)

Yun-Seong lay sleeping in the shade of a cherry blossom tree, his green cap pulled down over his eyes. The breeze rustled the strands of hair that stuck out from underneath the cap, and blossoms swirled down to land on his bare chest.

Yun hadn't even made it home before he fell asleep. He was sparring with his partner, Seung-Mina, in the training grounds. She'd been pumped up, ready to kill him with all of her energy. Yun, you would think, could easily kick her butt but he ran out of energy about three hours in. Mina was still kicking and ready to fight but Yun just had to call it quits. Mina had promised to let him go if he bowed down to her and said, 'You are a winner, I am a loser.' So, out of pure exhaustion, Yun acquiesced to her request. He didn't even respond when Mina gave him a swift kick in his behind as he was leaving. Her victorious laughs just went in one ear and out the other as he exited. He swore she was some tyrant out to kill him. But nah, that couldn't be true. They were close. Like brother and sister.

Yun had shuffled as far as the cherry blossom tree before plopping down and passing out from exhaustion. What was sad...was that home was only a few more minutes away. He could see it right down the path. Oh, well. He was too tired to care.

Mina came walking out of the training grounds, a natural sway to her hips. She ran the back of her hand over her forehead, her breathing labored, her glistening stomach rising and falling rapidly. She had stayed at the training grounds to do individual practice. All she had to do was imagine Yun and she could beat his imaginary butt.

A triumphant smile graced her lips as she continued on down the path. She noticed a lump under the cherry blossom tree and rose an eyebrow. Stepping closer, she noticed it was Yun.

A devious smile flashed through her features and she ran over to him, getting on her knees beside him. She was going to do something mean to him but...she didn't. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. She placed a hand to his chest and felt his steady heart beat, watched how his muscled chest rose and fell rhythmically.

Mina leaned down and gently hugged onto him, resting her head on his chest. This didn't wake him, and she was thankful. For him to wake up with her like this...would give away everything she tried to hide. She loved him, more than anything else in the world. She didn't see him as a brother, not at all...just put on that act. She saw him as a man...a man she could fall asleep with at night, who could keep her warm when it was cold, who would kiss her and tell her she was beautiful.

"Mi...na...Mina...hmm..."

Mina shot up and looked down at Yun. Oh! Thank goodness! He was still sleeping. Mina watched his lips move in saying her name as he slept. Warmth filled her chest and she could feel her heart fluttering. He was dreaming of her.

Yun grabbed the hand that was still on his chest and brought it to his face. Mina watched in anticipation to see what he would say and do next.

"Mina...Mina I...I lo-hmm...watch out! Flying...flying chicken...hmm..."

Mina ignored the last comment. Her eyes were wide as she realized what he was going to say. He would have said, 'I love you.'. Mina couldn't hold back the smile on her face as she gently stroked his cheek before standing up and turning to leave. She'd let him dream in peace.

Yun slept lightly that night, having had a good nap earlier. He kicked his blanket off and rolled onto his back. He heard some strange noises but figured it was just some racket outside on the path.

But he was wrong.

Screams jolted Yun up into a sitting position. His eyes were wide as he recognized the screams as Mina's. Without delay, he grabbed his weapon from the floor where it lay beside him and he slid his door open, his feet padding down the hall. He turned, Mina's screams getting louder and he could hear that she was crying.

Yun slid her door open so hard it bounced back. He pushed it away and hurried into her room. A group of about four men were grabbing at Mina. They had entered through the door at the other side of her room. Her room was by the garden so she had a door that led outside. It was open.

Yun noticed that Mina's weapon was leaning against the wall where she couldn't have gotten to it fast enough to defend herself. And now, with four men hindering her movements, she couldn't do anything. They had stripped her of her night robe and left her stark naked. Her glossy hair was being pulled and the men were touching her and sexually harassing her, trying to force her down so she could be raped.

Well, Yun would not have it! Mina's nakedness bothered him not. The two of them had been skinny dipping plenty of times and Yun wasn't the kind of guy to have perverted thoughts at a time like this. All he wanted to do was kill every last one of those men.

With rage, Yun dashed over to the group and ran his sword right through the back of the man in front of Mina. The rest of the men turned their attention to Yun and drew their small knives. Mina's screams stopped but her crying continued as she watched Yun slice and stab at the un-experienced men. One did get a cut in on Yun's stomach but it didn't hinder him at all. He had the upper hand...and he had them dead at his feet in no time at all.

Blood stained his sword, dripping from the edge onto the floor where blood began to puddle. Yun looked at the mess he'd have to clean up in the morning before raising his eyes to Mina's tear streaked face. He'd never seen her cry before. She was tough. This was so new to him but he figured any woman would cry if she was being beaten, molested and almost raped.

Yun tossed his weapon to the side, ignoring the clattering sounds it made as he ran over to the crying Mina, taking her in his arms as she buried her face in his strong chest. Her hands pressed into his chest and her body trembled with sobs. Yun put a hand on the back of her head, the other on the small of her back, holding her safely and tightly.

"Y-Yun-Seong! Yun...Yun..."

She spoke his name through her tears and he just stroked her head quietly until she began to calm down.

"C'mon, Mina...let's get you fixed up."

Yun pulled away from her and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of her room and into the washroom. He had her stand still as he messily tied her hair on the top of her head so he could get to her back. The men had scratched her and cut her in some places. On her back, stomach, arms and even her chest.

Yun still paid no mind to her bare form, only cleaned her wounds and applied some cool feeling medicine to them. Even when he wiped the small towel gently over the top of her breast, cleaning away the blood, he didn't pay attention to it's nakedness. He only concentrated on applying the medicine, didn't even think about what he was touching with his fingertips. Mina's safety and well-being was all he cared about right now.

Mina was silent the entire time he doctored her up, her eyes watching his face, never leaving it. She let him touch her, didn't care if his fingers ran over her wounds. She knew she wouldn't let any other man do this though...only Yun-Seong. She was red in the face a little bit, being bared for him to see. Though she knew he cared not about her nakedness, probably wasn't even looking at her that way, only assessing her condition.

Yun dampened a little hand towel and gently wiped it over her cheeks and her forehead, cleaning away the tears and sweat. Her face felt cool now and her eyes were glued to Yun's. He met her eyes and smiled a comforting smile.

"Are you alright, now?"

His voice was soft and reassuring. Mina nodded and lowered her eyes to his stomach where blood ran down his abs. She took the damp towel from Yun and wiped it over his cut, cleaning it like he had done to all of her's.

"Thank you, Yun..."

She whispered as she applied the cool medicine to his cut. Yun let her return his favor, though he would have cleaned his own wound.

"No problem. I...I just had to make sure you were okay. Those guys...didn't succeed in doing anything to you...did they?"

Mina shook her head and pulled her hair down, letting it fall over her chest.

"No. They just roughed me up, harassed me. But if you hadn't showed up, I'm sure they would have taken what I'm saving for my love."

Yun nodded.

"Well...I'm glad I showed up when I did then. You have no idea how...scared I was to hear your screams and how angry I was to see those bastards doing things to you that you should never have had to endure..."

Mina brushed her hand over his cheek with a faint smile.

"That alone is more than enough, Yun. Without you, I would have surely been damaged beyond repair."

Yun averted his eyes, a random heat rising in his cheeks. He just waved her comments off like it was nothing special and walked with her out of the washroom to his room.

Yun let Mina have his mat. He'd sleep out on the floor in the hall to make sure Mina was protected. But as he walked towards the door, Mina called out to him.

"Yun! Stay with me..."

She was a little afraid to be left alone again. Plus...she wanted to be close to Yun-Seong.

Yun turned around and looked Mina in the eyes. Without protest, Yun walked back over to his mat and sat down on it beside Mina. She tugged on his arm.

"Lay with me."

Yun was a little confused but laid back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He felt Mina's arms wrap around him and that's when her nakedness started to effect him. His heart quickened and he turned his head to look at her. She put a hand to his face, her eyes soft and loving.

To Yun's surprise, Mina pressed a tender kiss to his lips. He didn't return it for he was even more confused now. Mina saw the confusion in his eyes and she smiled faintly.

"I'm in love with you, Yun."

Yun-Seong's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears! Mina was in love with him! She watched his face as he turned onto his side to better see her.

"You're not just saying that because of what just happened?"

Mina shook her head.

"No...I've loved you for quite some time."

Yun looked back and forth between her eyes. She furrowed her brow, a little worried.

"Do...you feel the same?"

Yun thought about her question and he gave a faint nod.

"I do...I love you."

Mina smiled and took his face in her hands, kissing him sweetly, receiving a kiss back this time.

"Make love to me..."

She said it not as a command, but more of a request. Yun's heart skipped a beat before speeding up. He examined her face before pushing his mouth to her's, situating himself over her. He would once again, acquiesce to her request. This time, he wanted to.

Mina slid his pants off and tossed them to the side, her hands gliding over his hips and onto his back. She felt his lips trail along her neck and then move onto her stomach. She arched her back a little and ran her hands through Yun's reddish hair. Her lips gladly received his own again, her teeth nipping his bottom lip and his nipping her top. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and their hands traveled and touched. Mina had her thighs pressed against Yun's hips and she longed for him to move within her. So, when he finally made the move, Mina let out a little whine-like sigh. It was uncomfortable at first and she begged Yun to just be gentle with her.

And no man would ever handle her as gently as he did.

But once Mina was used to it all, she allowed passion and need to take over. She needed Yun to need her and Yun needed Mina to need him. They were completely made for one another, fit together like puzzle pieces. Yun's eyes were constantly telling Mina that he loved her and Mina's eyes were constantly telling him that she loved him and needed him more than anything or anyone. He was her source of happiness, her source of love and vice versa. They were beautiful and passionate together...so very much in love.

Mina jabbed at the air with her weapon, her mind imagining the men from last night. Boy, if she would have had her weapon in her hands...those men would have never laid a finger on her!

Just then, she was picked up from behind and slung over a shoulder. Her weapon clattered to the stone ground and she screeched, flailing. A hand gave her rump a nice smack and she stiffened.

"Yun! Put me down!"

Yun-Seong laughed lightly and continued to carry her out of the training grounds.

"Nah, I think not. I believe I'll just keep you up here until we get where I'm going."

Mina stopped thrashing around and just went limp.

"Where are we going?"

Yun shrugged with a chuckle.

"You'll see."

Mina huffed and began hitting his butt.

"Tell me, Yun!"

He just ignored her until she gave up altogether.

"You're lucky I love you."

Mina said as she ran a hand on his lower back. Yun smiled to himself.

"I sure am. Luckiest man in the world. You should feel pretty lucky too, having a terrific guy like me in love with you."

Mina closed her eyes and smiled, pressing a kiss to his back.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world. No doubt about it."

And so, the two lovers continued down the path, their lives together beginning anew.


End file.
